totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mal
__NoTOC__ |-| Biography= Mal "The Malevolent One" is one of Mike's alternate personalities. Overview Mal is considered "pure evil". He is powerful enough to take control of the other personalities, and even manages to trap Mike in his own subconscious. He succeeds in taking down even the worst villains on the show, and even attempts to murder some contestants in his rampage. Biography Before Total Drama Before Total Drama, Mal used to be a big part of Mike's life. After causing too many problems, he was sent to juvenile detention, where he quickly took over, striking fear into the other people in the center. After, Mal was forced to the back of Mike's mind, and forgotten about. Reawakening While in a challenge, Mike (as Manitoba Smith) is hit over the head with a shovel by Scott, causing Mal to reawaken inside of Mike's subconscious. Once freed, he quickly imprisons the other personalities, and forced them to work for him. He makes Chester sell skateboards, Svetlana carve out butter sculptures, Vito run a puppet show, and Manitoba Smith burn Mike's dreams. Taking Over Once all his personalities were captured, the only thing stopping Mal was Mike. Mike, thinking that being hit over the head is what caused this, drops a boulder on his head, and Mal uses this opportunity to capture Mike, chaining him inside his own subconscious and taking full control of his body. Once he was there for good, he disguises himself as Mike, and begins to terrorize the other contestants. He decides he's going to win the money so he can build a villainous tower like the one in his head. He manages to go undetected for a while, but Duncan recognizes him from juvi, and soon after the other contestants begin to find out about Mal. The truth is in the art After making a fake alliance with Alejandro, Mal is discovered soon after Alejandro watches on of Chris's DVDs titled "Mal's Best Moments". Alejandro burned a copy of the DVD, and hid it in the McLean Spa Hotel, much to Mal's dismay. He quickly eliminates Alejandro before his cover can be blown, and he begins to search for the DVD. Downfall Not long after, he is discovered by Zoey and he reveals himself in the finale. The two compete and he acts extremely aggressive, showing his true self. He even tries to drown Zoey in attempts to win the money. Inside his subconscious, Mike had broken free, and collected the other four personalities. Together, they found Mike's reset button, which, if pushed, will reset Mike's brain, destroying all the other personalities. Together, the five of them press the button, and destroy Mal, due to Mike no longer needing his personalities. |-| Appearances (13/146)= Below are Mal's appearances in the Total Drama franchise. Total Drama (13/146) Season 4 (1/13) *Grand Chef Auto (Cameo; Silhouette) Season 5 (12/26) *Evil Dread (Debut) *Saving Private Leechball *Food Fright *Moon Madness *No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition *Suckers Punched *You Regatta Be Kidding Me *Zeek and Ye Shall Find *The Obsta-Kill Kourse *Sundae Muddy Sundae *The Bold and the Booty-ful *The Final Wreck-ening |-| Trivia= *Mal is the main antagonist from Evil Dread to The Final Wreck-ening. **He is the only main antagonist to compete in Total Drama: All-Stars and not be on the Villainous Vultures. ***He is the second overall to not be on the team, after Justin. **He is the only antagonist who's karma was permanent, being wiped from existence. *He is the only alternate personality who doesn't seem to have a set trigger, showing up at random times. *A silhouette was seen after Mike fought his personalities in Grand Chef Auto, this was later confirmed to be Mal. |-| Gallery= Below are images related to Mal. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island S04E09_001.png|Mal's cameo in Grand Chef Auto Total Drama: All-Stars Category:Mike's Personalities Category:Main Antagonists